chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Terrell
Jordan 'Charlie Scene' Terrell is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. Appearance Charlie is just above average height and quite skinny, often described as lanky. He's really quite muscular, but this is not very obvious when a person looks at him. He dyes his hair black, with red highlights, and the fringe is dyed a little bit blue. Charlie is naturally quite pale, and for clothing he tends to wear band t-shirtswith skinny jeans, and he has several facial piercings - his ears are pierced, and his left one is enlarged, then he has a lip piercing on his right side of his mouth and two eyebrow piercings along with a tongue one. He has a tattoo covering his back, and it is just a pattern, along with three rings around both his arms. Charlie looks a lot younger than his actual age of 25, appearing still in his teens. He is always seen in the same hat and normally has the bandana on as well, and he recently realised this was due to his ability. Abilities The only ability he has manifested so far is Disguise Skill. With this ability, Charlie can easily disguise himself and impersonate others successfully. He is highly skilled at deceiving others, and will almost never be caught lying. He's also skilled at finding places to hide, deflecting unwanted attention and acting stealthily. It is possible for him to accurate mimic voices, but the ability cannot create illusions to hide appearance, it can only create normal disguises for himself and others. Jordan will also manifest the ability of Motive Manipulation. This means he will be able to use this ability to identify why someone is doing something, along with controlling this, meaning that he will be able to force people to do what he wants, along with being able to force people to stop doing what they are doing. He will not require physical touch to sense someone's motive, and will weakly be able to control their motives without contact, but the strength of the ability will increase with contact. This ability is subconscious, meaning he will not notice he has it quite a while. He will also manifest the ability of Sky Manipulation in the future. This is the ability to manipulate the sky. Aspects of the ability include manipulating celestial objects, slight aerokinesis and slight weather manipulation. This ability can be used to alter the weather, manipulate the wind and control natural light. It can also be used to manipulate celestial objects, though with greater effort and concentration. With this ability, he can also cause eclipses, and would be automatically immune to the power-negating effects of eclipses from manifestation. He will also manifest a fourth and final ability, but its identity is currently unknown, Family & Relationships *Parents - Patricia and Christopher Terrell *Younger brothers - Terry, Reginald and Frederick Terrell Home Charlie grew up in a big mansion with his large family, but around his sixteenth birthday, he moved out. His parents brought him an apartment in downtown Boston, and over the nine years he has owned it, many people have stayed at the apartment. For four years, Boston pratically lived there, and now Charlie shares his apartment with five other guys. The apartment was originally very modern, with expensive furniture, but over the years of extensive drinking and partying, the place is hardly recognisable compared to its original state. It is never ever clean, as it currently houses six men, with only three and a half bedrooms. Charlie always has the main bedroom, which is still a tip, but in much better condition than the rest of the house, while the rest of his roommates trade the rooms on a daily basis. There are two bathrooms, two livings and an extensive storage room along with two balconies, in-apartment washing facilities and maid. The apartment has two floors, as it is the penthouse. Personality Jordan is a very hard person to get to know, as he tends to isolate himself on purpose. He's quite funny, and very tough. He doesn't like to let himself get hurt, and thinks quite a lot of himself. He has a lot of control, and enjoys to be in control. If he trusts a person, he will be himself in front of them, meaning he will make a lot of jokes, and sarcastic comments. But he doesn't trust people easily, and tends to keep to himself and the people he knows. He's determined, and quite immature. Etymology His actual name, Jordan, means "down-flowing river" in Hebrew, and this comes from the major river in Palestine. The surname Terrell means "puller" in French, which is a nickname for a stubborn person. In German, it also means "following Thor", referencing the Norse god of thunder and lightening, Thor. This is a reference to the third ability he will manifest, Sky Manipulation. He chose the name Charlie, and goes by this name. In fact, very few people actually know that his real name is Jordan Terrell. Charlie is a shortened form of Charles, meaning "free man" in German. His chosen surname, Scene, means "watchful" in Greek, and Latin meaning "to control; to herd". Brief History Jordan grew up in uptown Boston, Massachusetts, in a priviledged family. He was not happy, and spent more than a lot of his childhood rebelling and disobeying. He became close friends with Boston, when he was around 14 years old, and the pair remained very close until Boston left for Washington when he was 19 and Jordan was 20. He lives a very simplistic lifestyle of partying, drinking and womanising. When Boston briefly returned years later, he finally revealed to Jordan that the reason he had left had been because he had killed a man. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters